<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【监狮】贪念 by relic_of_oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120243">【监狮】贪念</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion'>relic_of_oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 睡姦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第三章同睡剧情的下药睡姦，监督生摘下乖巧面具无道德无感情爽一发，忌口避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Player/Leona, 监狮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【监狮】贪念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">说实话我没想到Leona同意让我们留宿，毕竟是我们在求人。他也许不在乎我们晚上是睡仓库还是睡大街，但他没有出尔反尔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我猜他可能看起来并不如表面那么强硬，甚至可以称为心软，他习惯不把这一点暴露出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">感谢Ruggie前辈的提议，我可以和Leona前辈睡三个晚上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Leona的房间很大，粗略估计打七八个地铺绰绰有余。Grim很快开始打鼾，伴随间歇的咂嘴。Leona那边也传来均匀的呼吸声，我掀开被子，轻手轻脚走到他床边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">平心而论他确实非常、非常漂亮。白天臭着脸不太容易注意到，睡着了的平和面容一下子把他的美貌程度提高好几倍。我有点理解Savanaclaw的寮长崇拜主义了。个体会本能地追随强大的存在，而面对强大同时又美丽的人，敬仰的同时会生出其他方面的异样心思，既想捧到头顶供着，又想抱在怀里折辱。我敢打赌，和我有相同想法的绝对不止几个人那么简单。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我摸到口袋里的瓶子。手指大小，形状类似我妈护肤用的玻璃瓶，又有点像小时候吃的碎冰冰迷你版。这玩意儿是我无意买的，回想起来简直是冥冥中为此刻准备的道具。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">入学不久我在校园里乱逛，走进一座像魔女小屋的木房子。里面各种瓶瓶罐罐的摆了满墙满架。一开始没有人，逛了一圈准备走人时，夸张的声音在背后响起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“想要的东西找不到？包在我Sam身上！立刻为您准备好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">怎么听都有种无良柜姐为了挽留顾客才在最后一刻说“本店今天有八折优惠哦”的意思。我转过身，看到不知道从哪儿冒出的黑皮男人，全身布满白色的骷髅纹身，头上带着礼帽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“没什么想要的。”我耸肩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">这位Sam神神秘秘地摇手指：“No，no，只有想买东西的人才会看见并踏进我的店。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">还有这种理论？但我确实没有想买的，因为货架上的商品我全不认识，营销手段倒是让我蛮怀念。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我说：“行吧，那么让人立刻昏睡并且睡梦中醒不来把发生的一切当成梦境醒来也不会记得前后因果的万能迷奸药水来一瓶。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我随口说说想为难他，然而Sam打了个响指：“In——stock——now！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">不是吧真有这种药？！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Sam的手里弥漫起深灰的烟气，烟雾散去后他捏着一只细长的瓶子，瓶子里盘旋着一股淡紫色的雾，仿佛有生命似的轮转着，倒不是我想象的液体状。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“呃，谢谢啊，”我无语，“但是不好意思，买不起。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">在食堂后厨帮工的时薪也就勉强够我混口饭吃吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“本店有些商品的标价并非货币，这一瓶的价格小哥您是付得起的。”Sam保持营业微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">这个劝说的态度怎么看怎么邪门，不知道为什么突然想起给我表妹读过的童话故事大全，我一个激灵：“用灵魂或者声音或者腿啊手的买是不可能的哈。告辞。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“非也，”Sam作为一个柜哥的素质真是没话讲，“价格是您的气运。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">气运？“什么意思？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“您可以理解为幸运值。幸运值高的人走路捡钱，闭眼考满分；幸运值低的人喝水噎死，走路掉坑。当然只是一些极端比喻。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“呃，所以我买了这个会喝水噎死？那也免了，告辞。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“非也，您如果</span>
  <em class="ql-author-27367302">只买一瓶</em>
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">，那对您的命运没有多少影响。”Sam的笑容在我眼中灿烂得诡异，“您要知道，任何事物的获取都有相应的代——价，大量获取更可能需要成倍的代价。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">也就是说如果我经常买、气运消耗多了才会出问题？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">那确实相当心动。我看了一眼瓶子，又看Sam：“你说的每一句都是实话吗？你有别的隐瞒的事吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“本店童叟无欺，”Sam右手抚胸，弯腰行了个浮夸的礼，“物超所值，请您放心购买。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我想Crowley虽然不靠谱，估计也不会放任一个奸商在学校里卖有毒物品，再想我这辈子挺顺遂的，没遇到什么倒霉事，气运总值应该还行吧，而且能穿越过来更可能是因为我比常人幸运？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">那只有最后一个问题了。“你这店保护顾客隐私吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“当然，每一位顾客私下购买的物品名目，不会有除我以外的人知道。”Sam微笑道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">真是个可怕的人。天生的商人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我举着这个瓶子递到Leona鼻子边，捏碎的瞬间他猛地睁开眼，刀锋般的眼神狠狠掠过我的皮肤，只是吸入了雾气，锁喉的手在半空垂了下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">虽然没有伤到我，那一瞬间的爆发力真实地告诉我与死亡擦肩而过的感受。寮长级别果然可怕。我背上出了一层冷汗，后怕地捂住脖子，反思我作为一个既不会体术也不会魔法的普通人还是太过大胆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">好在结局是我成功了。Leona倒回床上，陷入一段暂时醒不来的梦境。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">他的耳朵垂在蓬松的发丝间微微颤抖，引诱我揉弄。我按照冲动做了，细密的短绒毛刮蹭着我的手心，手感极好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我把被子全部掀开，瘦但精悍的躯体陷在床垫里，双腿修长，一截腰若隐若现。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">宽松的背心被我捋上去。我揉搓着他的腹肌线条，想着怎么会有这样完美结合的力感和色情。再往上是意外地有弹性的胸部，微微隆起，有肌肉的韧性，也有脂肪层的柔软。乳头是浅褐色的，被我的指腹擦过去慢慢硬挺起来。我突然想测试一下药水的功效，于是猛地一拉乳尖，Leona毫无意识地低吟，上身微微弹起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">这个发现让我惊喜，原来不是昏睡那种睡法，保证不醒来的同时还有感觉，这药神了……！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">被扯过的乳尖敏感地泛起血色，比另一边肿胀了一些，可怜地立在空气里。我低头又吸又舔，舌头拨弄着乳孔。Leona发出短促的喘息，揪紧床单，却在挺胸把乳头往我嘴里送。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">他的乳头好像很敏感。寮服那么薄，被布料蹭会不会硬起来？大庭广众激凸也太淫荡了，而且校服也不好好穿非要开扣子露胸，强大野性的Savanaclaw寮长其实是个随时随地勾引人的碧池吧……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">乱七八糟地想着，我扒掉他的短裤，惊讶地发现他竟然稍微勃起了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">只是舔胸口而已啊，倒像是已经被调教过的样子。调教过？我意识到什么，往后摸到他的穴口，竟然湿了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">穴口周围是和正常相比更宽的肌肉环，充血肿胀着，看大小还是被粗鸡巴进出很多次才能养出来那种，又肥厚又敏感，揉几下就开始收缩。两根手指毫无阻挡地进到最里面，甚至还有余地。我勾了勾指节，Leona发出压抑的低哼，肠肉更紧地缠住我的手指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">刚才的意淫是真的？！有人长期对他出手？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">呜哇，太劲爆了，比我下药睡奸他还要劲爆。虽然得不到Leona的处女有点遗憾，但这也意味我不用花那么多时间扩张。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我随便用手指插了几下，进到四根就拔出来。淫荡的小穴因为空虚翕动着。我把两条肌理分明的长腿捞上来架成M字腿，再把他的两边手臂从后绕到膝弯，变成自己大张双腿用手勾住的姿势。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">嗯，是个男人看到这种场面都会硬到不行的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我扶着下身挺进去。Leona的后穴顺畅地接纳了我，又暖又湿，恰到好处地吮吸着我的肉棒。真的太爽了，比我干过的任何女人都爽。我骂了句脏话，架起他的腿开始抽插。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“喂，Leona前辈，你是不是早就有男人了？”知道梦中的Leona不会回答我，我还是好奇地问。倒不担心被听到，Grim可是沙发塌了都醒不过来的睡虫，不怕这点声音吵醒它。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Leona随着我的力度发出高高低低的喘息，在我往里操的时候甚至抬腰配合我吃得更深。我开始钦佩把他变成这样的男人，他肯定花了很多时间和心力，起码我知道Leona肯定不是任人宰割的性格。只可惜便宜了我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我稍微抽出来，专门对着前列腺顶。Leona的呻吟变得高亢，完全没被碰过的前面也开始流水。我操到差不多的时候一把掐住他阴茎根部，硬邦邦的可爱肉棒抽动着，但是射不了，开始通红充血。Leona哽咽着痉挛，后穴跟着收缩，夹得我差点出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“不、不行……”我第一次听到他用这么哀求的语气说话，“求你……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">他喃喃着叫出一个名字，模糊地消失在唇齿间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Fa？Ma……？我只听到第一个音节的元音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">随便啦怎样都行，就让他做和那个人做爱的梦吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">刚才Leona可能干高潮了，鸡巴没出精慢慢软下去。但是我还没射，所以我把他翻了个面继续。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">说起来他比我还高个四五厘米，大腿却比我的细整整一圈，我公主抱他绝对没问题。听说Savanaclaw以实力为尊，但我要合理怀疑寮生是不是因为他的脸而在体术上放水了，在肉体派居多的寮生中，Leona的体格绝对是偏瘦偏轻的，所以他是怎么打赢的呢？真想知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Leona好像不太喜欢后入，但是明显这个体位他更舒服，鼻音更甜腻，而且小穴吃得更来劲。他出了一层薄汗，肌肤看起来像被揣在口袋里太久而起水珠的牛奶巧克力，搞得我想低头咬一口。虽然后背上他自己看不到，保不齐换衣服时会被别人看到，以防万一还是作罢。我突然生出了想和清醒着的他做的念头，想看他的眼睛被情欲和快感染透该是怎样地迷人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">下一秒钟打消了——有十条命也不够花嘛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">快高潮前我用尽全部理智拔出来，射在他的阴部。我蘸了点精液抹在他欲求不满的穴口，把他的宽松短裤套回去。发现床单上沾到他自己射的，这个就不归我管啦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">最后把被子拉好，我满意地躺回自己的地铺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">一夜无梦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">早上六点，Ruggie前辈贴心的叫早服务一并吵醒了我。Leona赖着起不来，被Ruggie又抽被子又拖脚又拍脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“早上好，Leona前辈。”我中规中矩地用后辈的语气向终于清醒的他打招呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">Leona眯着眼睛按了按后腰，看上去有些低气压。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“是没有睡好吗？我去倒杯茶来？”我关切地问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“不要站在我床头。”他冰冷地说，似乎意识到腿间的不对劲，“滚出去，我要洗澡。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <em class="ql-author-27367302">竟然真的没有发现。</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">————</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我以为这不过是我穿越生涯的调剂，然而我又看见那座小木屋了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">曾经我只见过一次，但我现在频繁地路过它。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">“只有想买东西的人才会看见并踏进我的店”，我明白Sam的意思了。那个晚上我走入一条违背道德的路，尝到了甘美并无法忘记，所以现在要付出代价：</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">是忍受抵挡欲望的痛苦，还是顺从欲望将自己上交给另一种戛然而止的命运。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我会有被贪念吞噬的那一天吗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">我不知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302">
  <span class="ql-author-27367302">【FIN】</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-27367302"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leona你放我一个猛男进房间过夜真的很危险懂吗。</p><p>热烈庆祝扭曲开服一周年！！<br/>感谢枢娘老子站起来了！！扬眉吐气！！老子原来是一米八猛1感谢党感谢政府感谢人民我支棱起来了！原来我也有和别的男人一争高下的本钱！！立马勃起敬礼！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>